


A Reminder of Who's In Charge

by AvaRG



Series: Knowing Who's In Charge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Consensual, Daddy/Baby, Discipline, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking, corner time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRG/pseuds/AvaRG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a date night gone wrong, Kurt realizes that the last thing he should have done over the late few weeks was be lenient about his husband's behavior. Apparently, Blaine needs to be reminded who is in charge in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although it may not seem as such during some points, Blaine is a 100% willing participant in the dynamic between he and Kurt. In the future, there may or may not be a time when Blaine decides to use his safe word. The fact of the matter is that Kurt and Blaine are in a loving Daddy/Baby relationship, where Blaine consents to the treatment Kurt decides upon when he has been a naught boy.

The silence in the car was absolutely stifling as the cab driver made his way towards our apartment in the Upper East Side. Hoping to gauge just how much trouble I was in, I glanced over at Kurt out of the corner of my eye. 

Shit. 

Kurt was currently looking straight ahead, jaw clenched as his eyes raked over the traffic in front of us. A slight shiver coursed its way through my body as I thought about how much trouble I was sure to be in once we got home. 

How could I have been so stupid? Kurt had gone through a lot of trouble to take me out tonight, and I had to go and ruin it by being so damn selfish. 

I should have known better. Lately, Kurt had been making comments about how he has let me get out of hand, that he needed to crack down on my behavior. He accused me of taking advantage of his leniency, and I just had to go ahead and prove him right! 

Now, here I was, a grown man, sitting in the back seat of a cab, worrying about what sort of punishment I was in for once my husband and I got home. 

I took a deep breath. The last thing I needed to do right now was get all worked up. 

Kurt reached over and put his hand on my thigh. Startled, I looked over at him. He still had his jaw set rigid, but he seemed to relax a bit when he caught me staring at him out of the corner of his eye. 

The cab driver shifted the car into park, and I looked out the window only to notice that we had made it to our building. Kurt pulled some cash out of his wallet and handed it to the driver. “Thank you. Keep the change.” 

Kurt got out of his side of the car. I was about to open the door on my side when Kurt cleared his throat. He shook his head at me and indicated that I should take his hand. I did so as I scooted across the backseat and made my way out of the car. The cab driver glanced at me in the rearview mirror, and I felt my cheeks tinge pink. “Thank you.” I mumbled before shutting the door. 

“Little boys are not allowed to get out of the car without help from their daddies, you know that.” Kurt’s voice was just loud enough for me to hear, but firm. 

My eyes widened as what he said sank in. Suddenly, my breath hitched as I realized what I was in store for when we reached our apartment. “Yes sir,” I squeaked. Kurt led the way to the front of our building, smiling at the doorman in greeting. As we waited for an elevator in the lobby, I started to sniffle a little, a sense of impending doom resting on my shoulders. Kurt squeezed my hand reassuringly. Just as I was about to look up at him, the elevator chimed and Kurt led us through the doors as they opened. 

Luckily, there was no one else in the elevator with us, so I decided to brave the opportunity to say something. 

“K-Kurt, I-”

“Eh, eh, eh, you know better than that. You and I will have a conversation as soon as we have settled in. For now, you best be the well behaved little boy I know you can be and do what daddy expects of you, understood?” 

I nodded solemnly. Little boys are not supposed to speak out of turn when they are in trouble. I wanted to kick myself. Considering how lenient Kurt had been lately, the chances of him letting that little indiscretion slip were incredibly slim. 

The elevator stopped on our floor, and we finally made it to our apartment. Reaching in his pocket, Kurt took out the key to let us in, never once letting go of my hand, which he had been holding securely since he helped me out of the car. 

Making our way into the apartment, Kurt kicked off his shoes and indicated that I should do the same, before leading me over to an empty corner in the living room. 

“You stay right there until I say you can come out. No fidgeting, you hear me?” He landed a smack to my backside for emphasis. When I didn’t answer, he reached over and landed a series of solid smacks to my poorly protected rear, making me curl up on my toes in an effort to avoid the assault. “I asked you a question.” He chided. 

“Yes sir.” I sniffled. 

Seemingly satisfied, Kurt made his way out of the room, heading towards our bedroom. 

Great…here I am, ass smarting, standing in the corner like a naughty child. I thought to myself miserably. 

I could hear Kurt shuffling around the apartment. From the sounds of it, he had started the shower. Maybe he needed some time to think about what he was going to do before actually addressing what had happened that night. 

As that thought went through my mind, I decided to think about what I had done wrong. Besides, that’s what one is supposed to do while they are standing in the corner, right?

I must have become lost in my musings because, before I knew it, I heard Kurt making his way back out of the bedroom. I could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen, by the sounds of it, pouring himself a drink, before he made his way back to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. Knowing that he was sitting behind me, most probably staring right at me, I suddenly felt vulnerable, exposed. 

Kurt must have been feeling merciful, because soon after he settled himself on the couch, he called out, “Blaine, you may come out of the corner now.” 

Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, I turned around and shuffled to stand in front of Kurt, who patted the spot next to him on the couch. 

“Here,” Kurt handed me a glass of water. “Thank you,” I mumbled softly, quickly taking a gulp. My mouth seemed to have suddenly gone dry, something Kurt had probably predicted would happen. 

“Blaine, look at me, please.” He gently ordered. The time he took to take a shower had apparently given him the chance to calm down, for which I was grateful, giving me the courage to make eye contact. I tried to swallow my nervousness. 

When I finally looked him in the eye, I no longer saw the Kurt I had become accustomed to these last few weeks, the Kurt who let me get away with little indiscretions because he thought I could use a break. No, Daddy Kurt was back in full force, eyes filled with determination, ready to set me on the right path. I couldn’t help but look away again. 

“Eh, Blaine, no, you need to look at me.” Kurt ordered once again. He grabbed my chin gently yet firmly, giving me no option but to look him straight in the eye. “You know I don’t like to repeat myself.” He admonished. 

I blushed at that, realizing that, once again, I had managed to prove Kurt right in his thinking that he needed to be stricter with me. 

“M’sorry, sir,” I said barely above a whisper. 

Kurt looked at me appraisingly. “Blaine, I think you and I both know what’s going on here. I haven’t been consistent with you these last few weeks, giving you too many chances to improve your behavior before actually deciding to do anything about it. I promise you, as of this moment, no more. I will never be lenient like that ever again. Tonight, I saw first hand the consequences of letting you slip like that. That will not be happening again.” 

I opened my mouth to apologize again, but one stern glare from Kurt changed my mind. 

“Now,” Kurt continued, “I would like to know what the hell you were thinking tonight.” 

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. “About that, Kurt-”

“That’s Daddy to you, little boy.” He scolded. 

Right…Daddy. 

“Sorry, D-daddy,” I amended. “There’s no excuse for how I behaved this evening. I just want you to know how truly sorry I am, sir. I-I just, I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t thinking, and I know I should have been. I’m so sorry.” I sounded so pathetic, so little. Which is why he is the Daddy, I couldn’t help but remind myself. 

Daddy just continued to stare at me. He looked like he was trying to process what I had just told him. 

“Baby, can you tell me why you thought it would be ok to throw a temper tantrum in the middle of a sophisticated restaurant this evening?” he asked bluntly. 

Well, he couldn’t have been more direct than that. 

“Honestly, Daddy, I didn’t think it was ok to throw a temper tantrum. I hadn’t even meant to go that far! I just, I don’t know…it just sort of happened. I wasn’t aware of it at first, but then I saw that it was getting your attention, and I’ve missed having your focus being directed toward me lately. You’ve just been so busy with work and everything, preparing for the release of your new collection. I guess I just didn’t care what kind of attention I was getting, as long as I felt like you were focusing on me.” I finished lamely. 

There. The cat was out of the bag now! No turning back. 

Shit. 

I had, in no uncertain terms, explained more than I had ever intended to explain, completely outing myself. Even if I hadn’t planned it ahead of time, when I noticed that I had Daddy’s undivided attention in the restaurant, I may have decided to run with it and throw that full out tantrum. 

Way to go Anderson!

“Hmmm…I see.” Daddy did not seem amused. “Well, Blaine, you wanted my attention, now you’ve got it! I think what you need is a good spanking to remind you who is in charge around here, and then we will see just how well thought out you thought that little scheme of yours was.”

Before I knew it, Daddy made a grab for my wrist, pulling me up to stand in front of him. When he reached to unbutton my trousers, my fight or flight instinct kicked in. 

“No!” I exclaimed, batting his hands away from me. “Please don’t spank me! I-I don’t want a spanking!” I pleaded.

“I don’t seem to recall asking if you were a willing participant in the matter, Blaine. Now you best stop trying to push my hands away unless you wish for me to make you fetch the hairbrush from the bedroom.” He finished ominously. 

I immediately dropped my hands to my sides obediently. 

“Good boy,” Daddy praised. He swiftly lowered my trousers and boxers in one motion. Taking my wrist once again, he guided me over his lap. 

“Now Blaine, what is this spanking for?” Daddy asked, his left hand pressed firmly into my lower back, his right rubbing small circles into my backside, trying to help me relax. 

I took a deep breath to calm myself. “I threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the restaurant tonight. I’m sorry, Daddy.” I grabbed onto Daddy’s leg as I felt his hand go still before he lifted it up, bringing it back down on my bare bottom, hard. I gasped at that first smack. The first one always took my breath away; couple that with the fact that I hadn’t been spanked in about two weeks, a personal record for me, I was really feeling it already. 

Spank, spank, spank, spank, spank…

Daddy quickly settled into a rhythm, smacking my entire bottom methodically twice over before speaking again. 

“You know, Blaine, I am pretty well known around here. This is New York City. I’m one of the top designers in the city. What if someone influential happened to see your little display, and realized that you were my husband? Did you ever think of that?”

Spank, spank, spank, spank, spank…

I hadn’t thought about that. How stupid of me! What if I caused a problem for daddy’s business? The tears that had welled up in my eyes up to this point started to run down my face at that thought. 

Spank, spank, spank, spank, spank…

“I-I-I’m so-sorry, D-daddy!” The dam broke. “Please! N-no morrrrreeeee!!! I-I’m sorrrrrryy!!” 

But Daddy wasn’t letting up. 

“I’m glad to hear that, baby. You don’t seem to think before you act, which is part of the reason you are over my lap right now. Hopefully, I can help sate this impulsive streak of yours.” He scolded. 

I was bawling uncontrollably at this point. I didn’t think I could take any more. Daddy, however, seemed to have other plans in mind. At that moment, he tilted his right knee up and his left knee down, effectively positioning my sit spots at the prime angle to be targeted. 

“Almost done, baby,” Daddy soothed. “Just ten more and we’re all done.”

SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK. 

Those last ten were the hardest. I wailed out as each one connected with my flaming cheeks harshly. 

“Shhh…all done. You did so well, baby.” Daddy soothed as he rubbed my back, trying to help me calm down. “It’s ok, Daddy’s got you.” He continued to rub my back until my crying slowed down. When I finally had my breathing under control, he helped me stand up just to resituate me on his lap, mindful of my burning cheeks, and cuddled me close. 

“There, there, Blaine. That’s right, I’ve got you.” he hummed. 

After about ten more minutes, I seemed to run out of tears. I rubbed my nose on the back of my hand and took in a shaky breath. 

“How’re you doing, baby boy? Are you ok?” Daddy reached over to the end table and grabbed a tissue. He dried the rest of my tears before holding it up to my nose, instructing me to blow. 

“It hurts,” I whined. 

Daddy laughed at that. “It’s supposed to hurt, Blaine. That’s why it’s a punishment.” He pointed out logically. 

“I don’t like it.” I pouted. 

Daddy just rolled his eyes. “All the more reason for me to keep using it as a punishment; it’s effective.” He said half stern. 

We sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes before I yawned. 

“I suppose we should address the rest of your punishment before we get you to bed, little one.” 

I didn’t like the sounds of that. 

“But Daddy, you already made me stand in time out and spanked me.” I whined. 

“Yes, that was the first part of your punishment. Now it is time for us to discuss the rest of it.” 

I huffed. Daddy didn’t seem to like that. He lifted me up a little so he could have access to my backside, and landed a solid smack to my already sore bottom. 

“Ouch!” I yelped. 

“That’s enough of that,” Daddy scolded. 

Subdued, I sat their quietly, dreading my sentence. 

“Now, since you have been basically getting away with murder for the last two weeks, you are going to be spending the next two weeks on full restriction.”

Daddy paused for a moment to let that sink in. I quickly sat up, looking Daddy in the eye. I winced as my butt came in full contact with Daddy’s lap, but tried to ignore it. 

“T-two whole weeks?” I asked weakly. 

Daddy nodded firmly. 

“Yes, two whole weeks. Like I said, you have gotten away with a lot over the last two weeks. It’s going to take at least two weeks to get you used to me being in charge around in here. If I need to, I am not opposed to extending your punishment, is that understood?”

I nodded my understanding, dejected. 

“A verbal answer please,” Daddy chided. 

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now that we have reached an understanding, I want you to head to the bedroom please. I expect you to be ready for me to change you by the time I get there.” Daddy instructed, slapping my butt lightly. Even though it was meant to be gentle, I still winced at the swat. Not wanting anymore swats, I hurried to comply with Daddy’s order, running to our bedroom and starting to strip off what I had left of my clothes. I stripped down to my boxers before gingerly sitting down on the foot of the bed, waiting just like I knew Daddy expected. 

As I squirmed around to try and find a comfortable position, I contemplated the fact that I would be on full restriction for two whole weeks. The last time I had been on full restriction was over a month ago, and I hadn’t liked it one bit. That time, it had only been for 72 hours; two weeks was going to be absolute torture!

Daddy walked into the room, a bottle of water in one hand, a glass in the other. He placed both on the dresser at the foot of the bed before heading into the en suite bathroom and rummaging around in the linen closet. He came back into the bedroom a diaper, lotion and baby powder.  
“Alright, lay back.” Daddy instructed. 

I flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Daddy laid everything out on the bed. “Lift up,” he instructed next with a tap on my hip. He pulled down my boxers. “You won’t be needing these for awhile.” He said. 

I felt my cheeks burn at the comment. Did he really have to say that? Yeah, I knew that I would be on restriction for two weeks, but was it really necessary to rub it in like that? I huffed.

“Hey, check the attitude, little boy. Do you really want to pull that so soon after being spanked?” he reprimanded. 

I was tempted to roll my eyes at that, but decided it was in my best interest to try and be respectful. “No sir.”

“Alright then, lift up again.” Once I did, he slid the diaper under my hips. Daddy finished going through the motions of getting me all taped up. I kept my eyes closed, trying not to think about it. 

“I’m not sure you’ve earned the right to choose given the attitude you have been displaying, but which pajamas would you like to wear to bed tonight? Do you want the blue or green ones?” 

I pushed myself up on my elbows to see what my options were. I noticed that both sets were footy pajamas. Not much of a choice there.

“Um…blue please.” I said shyly. I really hated the footy pajamas. They just made me feel so childish. 

Once Daddy made sure I was all snug in my pajamas, he helped me up and walked me over to my side of the bed. I cringed as I heard the crinkling sound of the diaper under my pajamas. After he pulled the blankets back for me, I dutifully crawled into bed. 

“Good boy,” Daddy praised as he tucked me in and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed my hand and made sure he had my full attention. 

“Now, sweetheart, it’s been quite some time since you were last on a full restriction, so I would like to remind you what that means.” I nodded to show that I was listening. “While you are on full restriction that means you are not allowed to do anything that could be considered an adult activity. This includes making any decisions on your own, getting dressed, making your own meals, using the toilet, bathing yourself, etc. If you need or want something, you need to ask me first. You need to be on your best behavior these next two weeks if you don’t want the length of your restriction extended. You need to prove to me that you know how to be a good boy. Do you understand?” 

My eyes had started to water as Daddy listed the privileges I no longer had. I nodded solemnly. Daddy smiled sadly before he opened the bottom drawer of my bedside table, pulling out a pacifier and my favorite teddy bear. I wasn’t too thrilled about the pacifier, but I knew better than to refuse it. Once he had placed it in my mouth, Daddy handed me my teddy. He stroked my hair back from my forehead and placed a kiss there before getting up and going about his nightly routine. 

As I lay there waiting for Daddy to join me in bed, I suddenly felt a pressure in my bladder. I hadn’t gone to the bathroom since before we left the apartment to go to out to dinner, and that had been nearly three hours ago. I whimpered and tried to ignore urge, hoping I would be able to hold it through the night so I could go closer to the time I knew I would be changed. Seeing as I was already in bed, I knew Daddy wouldn’t be changing me again until morning. 

Having closed my eyes, I didn’t see daddy enter the room again, and startled slightly when I felt a shift in weight of the mattress. Unfortunately, it was enough of a distraction to my control over my bladder, and I slowly began to wet myself. Seeing my distress, Daddy hurried into bed and gathered me up in his arms. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked, slightly alarmed. 

I began to quietly sob. 

“Sweetheart, I can’t do anything to fix the problem if you don’t tell me what’s the matter. Please, let me help you.” 

I shook my head stubbornly. 

Daddy sighed. 

“Blaine, enough of this, you’re going to work yourself into a fit. Now, tell me what’s wrong.” He asserted. 

I took a shuddering breath. Try as I might, I just couldn’t bring myself to say what was wrong, so I did the next best think I could think to do; I pointed down below my waist line. It took a moment, but daddy seemed to understand what I was getting at. 

“Oh sweetheart, I know. But, you’re going to have to get used to it. I just got you all settled into bed, I’m not going to change you right now.”

I nodded dejectedly. I didn’t like this, not one bit. 

Daddy rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. 

“Do you want me to turn the television on? If I know you, you probably won’t be able to get to sleep anytime soon. Would that make you feel better? Hmm?” 

My resolve to be stubborn faded a bit at that. No matter how much I may have hated this stupid punishment, daddy wasn’t cruel, and he would do anything to try to make me more comfortable without actually caving against his own word. I started to nod my head yes when I thought that I should answer verbally. 

“Yes please,” I said. Daddy smiled at me. 

“Let’s see what’s on,” he said as he turned the television on. Pulling up the guide, daddy flipped through the different options, trying to find something suitable for me to watch. “Hey, look. Your favorite episode of Modern Marvels is on, the Disney World episode!” 

That cheered me up quite a bit; a smile broke out across my face. 

“Do you think we could record it?” I asked quietly. 

Daddy smiled down at me. “Of course we can, sweetheart. I should probably just order the DVD of the episode for you, you love it so much.” He chuckled. I nodded enthusiastically. 

Daddy set the remote down on his side of the bed after setting the volume to an appropriate level for us to fall asleep to. “Come here, snuggle with me, baby.” Daddy instructed, situating himself so he was leaning up against the headboard, leaving plenty of room for me to curl into his side with his arm around me. 

Pretty soon, I was no longer thinking about the soiled diaper I was wearing. During a commercial, I looked up to see that daddy had dozed off. Snuggling deeper into daddy, I allowed my eyelids to get heavy, knowing that the show was recording and that I could finish watching it later. 

Feeling somewhat emotionally drained yet content, I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear the sound of gurgling off in the distance. As consciousness slowly crept up on me, the sound only became louder. It was then that I could smell the distinct aroma of coffee being brewed. Reaching my arm out across the bed, I found that Kurt’s side was slightly cool, meaning that he had to have been up for a while by now. 

Thinking that I should probably get up, I rolled over—“Ow!” I yelped, my voice scratchy with sleep. I reached my hand back to rub out the sting I felt in my backside from when it made contact with the mattress. That’s when the memories from the previous evening flooded my mind. 

I was vaguely aware of the sound of Kurt walking down the hall to our bedroom as my eyes started to water. 

“Baby, is everything ok?” Kurt asked as he made his way over to my side of the bed, sitting down gently. Taking in my appearance, he quickly reached a hand out to card through my hair before pulling me into tight embrace. 

“Blaine, what’s wrong, sweetheart? I’m right here.” He soothed. 

I tried my hardest to make the tears stop. After last night, one would think I had run out of tears by now. Unfortunately, try as I may, I couldn’t seem to stop the stream that was steadily flowing down my face. I choked on a sob. 

“Blaine, come on now. You need to calm down. Shhh…” Kurt soothed. I tried to focus on the calming circles he was rubbing on my back. “There, that’s it, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be just fine.” 

I pulled back, finally calm enough hold myself together. 

“Would you care to tell me what that was all about? Hmm?” Kurt asked. 

I looked down, not feeling confident enough to make eye contact just now. But Kurt was having none of that, it seemed, as he reached a hand up to grasp my chin and forced me to look up at him. 

I took one last calming breath. “I woke up alone and then, when I went to sit up, it hurt, and then I remembered everything that happened last night, and it made me sad, and Ku-Daddy, I don’t want to be on restriction, and, and—”

Kurt held a hand up to stop me. “Ok, calm down now. One thing at a time, ok?” 

I took a deep breath and nodded my understanding. 

“Did I make you sad by getting out of bed without letting you know first?” he asked me. I nodded slightly.

“I’m sorry, baby; I should have waited for you to wake up before I got up. I should have known it would have been difficult for you this morning when you first woke up.”  
I nodded slightly.

“Now, I’m sorry you were sad when you woke up this morning, but I’m not going to apologize for punishing you. You deserved every bit of the spanking you got last night, and there will be no further debate about your restriction. Remember how I said last night that I am not against lengthening your punishment?” Daddy paused, clearly looking for my confirmation. “Yes sir,” I mumbled. “Good, because if I hear one more complaint out of you about being on restriction, I will be adding another week, do you hear me?” 

My eyes widened at that, and I nodded. 

“A verbal answer please.” Daddy admonished. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Good, now that that’s all sorted out, what do you say you and I go have some breakfast?” 

As if on cue, my tummy rumbled. I felt myself blush slightly as I smiled shyly, “Yes please.” I reached for my teddy and hugged him to my chest. Daddy smiled at me and reached his hand out for me to grab hold of. 

I winced slightly as I scooted off the bed and reached back to rub at it a bit once I was standing. 

Daddy looked at me sympathetically. 

“Let’s get you changed before heading out to the kitchen, sweetheart. We don’t want you getting a diaper rash.”

I nodded vigorously. I had been dying to be changed since before I fell asleep last night.

“Is there anything you need to do before I change you? Your will not be changed again until I check you later.” Daddy warned. 

I looked down at my feet for a moment. I knew what Daddy was referring to, but I just couldn’t bring myself to soil my diaper that way quite yet, even if it meant I wouldn’t be change right away afterwards. Deciding I would rather hold it, I shook my head. 

Daddy looked skeptical. “Are you sure?” 

I hesitated, but nodded my consent. 

“Alright, then why don’t you go and get yourself a clean diaper while I pick out some clothes for you to wear today.” 

When I came back into the room, Daddy was going about making the bed. I made my way over to my side of the bed to help out, but Daddy shook his head at me. “No, no, baby, I’ve got this. You’re much too little to worry about chores.” He chided. “I think you and I are going to have to sit down and have a little chat so I can remind you exactly what being on restriction means. I know we talked about it a bit last night, but I think you may have been too tired to really absorb what I had to say if you are already trying to do something you’re not supposed to.”

I really wanted to roll my eyes at that, but something told me that that would be a bad idea. Maybe it was the slight sting that was left over from my spanking last night, or the uncomfortable sag I felt between my legs, reminding me of my current status in our relationship, that of a punished little boy. Regardless, I ignored the urge and settled on just standing there and waiting for Daddy to instruct on what to do next. 

Once he was done with making the bed, Daddy laid out a changing mat at the bottom, much like the previous evening. He patted it, indicating that I should lie down. 

“On second thought,” Daddy grabbed my hand before I could finish lying down. “Let’s get this sleeper off of you first.”

With that out of the way, I finally laid down on the mat, elated that I was finally going to be changed. 

“Is that better, baby?” Daddy asked as he pulled the soiled diaper out from underneath me. I nodded and smiled shyly. Daddy went about cleaning me up, paying special attention to my front, before lifting my legs to inspect the damage from last nights spanking. “You’re still pretty red, sweetheart. How does it feel?” He asked as he gently ghosted over his ‘handy’ work. I whimpered slightly at the touch. 

“Sore.” I whined, trying to lift away from his fingers. 

Daddy nodded. “It looks it. I hope you don’t give me a reason to spank you again anytime soon, sweetheart. I really don’t like causing you pain like that.” 

“I won’t.” I assured him. The last thing I wanted to do was end up over Daddy’s knee anytime soon. 

“Well, since your being such a good boy, how does some lotion sound?”

“Yes!” 

Daddy laughed at my sudden outburst. 

“Yes? Ok, I’ll be right back.” He ducked into the bathroom quickly to retrieve some lotion. 

“Roll over onto your front please.” He instructed upon his return. I did as I was told, cringing slightly at the crinkle of the plastic changing mat below me. 

I heard the distinct sound of the cap being popped off the top before jumping slightly at the sudden coolness being applied to my backside. Daddy apparently decided to forego warming up the lotion, and once I got used to the sensation, was grateful for his decision. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Daddy asked. 

“Yes Daddy,” I mumbled into my arms, which were crossed and pillowed under my head. 

Once finished applying the lotion to my left cheek, Daddy applied a small, but equal amount to my right, eliciting another jump. Before long, the lotion had been rubbed into my skin, and while it didn’t take away the ache, it had thankfully dulled the residual sting. 

Finished with that task, Daddy made quick work of getting me re-diapered and dressed for the day—much to my chagrin, in a soft, ‘sage green’ onesie that ‘complimented my hazel eyes’ and coveralls with snaps on the inner leg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to la_sweenester for giving me a little push to get this next chapter up. I've had most of it written for at least a few months now, but it needed a better place to end. I hope to alternate between this fic and my other one now that I have some more free time on my hands. If there are still readers interested in this fic, I would love to hear what you think!

Taking my hand in his, Daddy led the way down the hall and into the kitchen. Upon reaching our destination, my eyes immediately zeroed in on a piece of furniture that I greatly despised—the highchair—causing me to stop in my tracks.

 

Coming to a dead stop caused me to pull slightly on Daddy’s hand as he kept walking. Pausing to look back at me, Daddy saw what I was focused on and turned around, giving me his full attention.

 

“Baby, come on, sweetheart, don’t make me argue with you every step of the way. I know that you don’t like being locked into your highchair, but you were warned that this was going to be a full restriction. Now, be my good little boy and cooperate so we can get some food into your belly.”

 

I really, really wanted to protest. I absolutely hated being trapped in the highchair. Something about knowing that I had to wait for Daddy to decide I could get up again after I had been secured in really bothered me. Being forced to that degree of dependence was more than just a little humiliating.

 

“Blaine.” Daddy said, with a definite note of steel to his tone.

 

Sighing heavily, I allowed myself to be guided the rest of the way to the highchair, but not before receiving a swat to the thigh.

 

“You better change the attitude, little boy. I know I said we would have a conversation to go over the rules of a full restriction again, to remind you, but you know better than to push me like this. If you want to be able to sit comfortably anytime soon, I highly recommend you stop this defiance.”

 

With that said, Daddy went through the motions of getting me situated in the dreaded highchair.

 

Once Daddy went about preparing my breakfast, I squirmed around, trying to find the most comfortable position to sit in. Eventually, however, I resigned to the fact that I simply would not be finding a comfortable position, and watched what Daddy was doing. Upon closer inspection of the ingredients before him, I noticed that Daddy was at least preparing a meal that I didn’t hate—baked oatmeal—it was way better than regular oatmeal.

 

Soon enough, breakfast was in the oven and Daddy bustled about the kitchen once more, filling a bottle with milk before setting it on the tray before me.

 

“That needs to be gone by the time breakfast comes out of the oven.” He instructed.

 

Checking the timer, I noted that I had 20 minutes to do as I was told. Picking up the bottle, I gave a tentative suck, trying to remember the best technique for draining the contents of the bottle.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Daddy praised. He tousled my hair and dropped a kiss to the top of my head before heading back to the refrigerator and beginning to pull out a variety of fruit.

 

I finished the bottle with plenty of time to spare. After all of the crying I had done the previous night, as well as this morning, I had been pretty thirsty.

 

Daddy looked up at the sound of me putting my bottle back down on the tray. After putting a few more ingredients into the fruit salad he had been working on, he made his way over to me.

 

“You sure were thirsty, weren’t you Blaine?” He asked rhetorically. I blushed slightly, knowing that Daddy had to have reached the same conclusion as I had about all the crying I had done. “Would you like orange, apple, or grape juice now?”

 

I silently mulled over my options before settling on “Grape please.”

 

Daddy smiled at that. “Those are such pretty manners, sweetheart. Of course, grape it is.” He agreed before making up the requested bottle. I smiled a bit when I realized he was putting it together just the way I liked it, with a few ice cubes to make it nice and cold, as well as water it down a bit.

 

“Thank you,” I mumbled as he set the bottle down in front of me.

 

“You are quite welcome, baby.”

 

I took a few sips of the bottle before putting it back down on the tray and looking over at Daddy. Ever since I had been given a ‘swat’ for my defiance, I couldn’t help but worry that Daddy was upset with me.

 

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?” Daddy asked, his voice full of concern.

 

I was about to say ‘no’ when I caught the look in Daddy’s eyes, a silent reminder that I best tell him the truth.

 

“A-are you m-mad at me?” I asked quietly.

 

Daddy looked at me quizzically. “What do you mean, sweetheart? Why do you think I would be mad at you?”

 

I sat there for a few moments, eyes downcast, chewing on my bottom lip, not exactly sure how to express my concerns. I must have been in my own little world because I failed to hear Daddy walk over and take the barstool beside me. He gently tugged my lip out from the hold my teeth had on it, startling me slightly, causing me to make eye contact.

 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Why do you think I’m mad at you?” he asked gently.

 

I forced myself to take a deep breath so I could answer as steadily as possible.

 

“I-I just can’t seem to do an-anything right. I keep d-doing things wrong. I don’t want to get into any more t-trouble, Daddy.” My eyes were watering by the end of my admission.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, Daddy promises, I’m not mad at you. I may not be happy with some of the choices you have made regarding your behavior, but I could never be mad at you. I love you, sweetheart. You know that, right?”

 

“Yes,” I answered.

 

“Then where is all this worry coming from?” he prodded.

 

“I’m not trying to give you a hard time Daddy, I swear! I didn’t mean to be disobedient about the highchair. I-I-I just…I don’t know…” As if I didn’t already look like enough of a baby sitting there in my highchair, dressed in a childish outfit and wearing a diaper, I began to tear up. What started out as sniffles and a few tears running down my face quickly turned into a crying fit, which escalated to full out sobbing.

 

When I finally calmed down I realized that I was no longer sitting in my highchair. Rather, I was snuggled up to Daddy, who was rubbing soothing circles in my back and whispering calmly in my ear, rocking in the overstuffed rocking chair. Pulling back from Daddy’s hold on me, slightly confused, I took in my surroundings. Sure enough, Daddy had moved us to the living room.

 

“That was a lot of feelings, huh baby?” Daddy soothed, wiping my face with a tissue.

 

Unable to make myself speak, I simply nodded.

 

“Do you feel better?”

 

After thinking about it for a moment, I realized that I did, indeed, feel better. I nodded again.

 

“Do you think you can talk to me about it?” Daddy asked.

 

I really didn’t want to, but I knew that I would have to eventually. Taking a deep breath, I nodded once more.

 

Daddy hugged me tightly before releasing me again. “Can you tell me what prompted those big feelings, sweetheart?”

 

“I can’t do anything right.” I mumbled.

 

“Care to elaborate?” Daddy asked.

 

I looked down at my lap, playing with my fingers as I started to think about that. “I haven’t been able to do anything right since I woke up this morning. I got upset about waking up alone, I complained about being on restriction, I tried to help you make the bed, and I put up a fight about getting in the highchair for breakfast. You keep giving me chances to behave and I keep letting you down.” I answered miserably.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you have not let me down this morning, not once. Do you hear me? Not once!” Daddy hugged me tight. I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn’t. Daddy must have understood as much since he pressed on. “Today is just the first day of you being on restriction.  I completely understand that it is going to take some time for you to adjust, for both of us to adjust.”

 

Daddy loosened his grip on me and put me at arm’s length, still sitting on his lap.

 

“Do you remember our conversation before I sent you to the bedroom last night?” he inquired. I must have looked puzzled because Daddy continued. “Last night, I told you that, while you are responsible for making the decision to act out, I am partly at fault too. I figured that giving you some extra lenience would help make up for how busy I had been with work. I know we have been doing this for a number of years, and I should probably know what I’m doing by now, but I make mistakes too—”

 

We both startled as Daddy was cut off by the sound of the stove timer going off. Breakfast was ready.

 

“How about you and I go back into the kitchen and have some breakfast. We can continue this conversation once our bellies have been fed, hmm?” he asked, tickling my tummy. Despite myself, I let out a watery giggle before nodding my agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about changing the POV to 3rd person. Would there be any objections? I think the first chapter worked out really well to be 1st person, but beyond that, I'm not so sure. If people want me to keep it the way it is (in 3rd person POV) by all means let me know and I will. Thanks! :)


End file.
